wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of the Lion
The Knights of the Lion are a Successor Chapter of the venerable Dark Angels. They claim to be one of the ancient Chapters created during the Second Founding in 001.M32. They are considered to be amongst some of the greatest of combatants against Chaos and other renegades. Their outwardly rowdy and somewhat friendly exterior for a Space Marine is unusual for a descendant of the First legion, however, their enemies would be wise not to confuse the Knights' jolly demeanour for weakness or mercy. On the battlefield the Knights of the Lion are relentless -- their enemies defeated in battle are often completely obliterated -- as the Knights utilise Terminators, jump packs and Drop Pods to ensnare and engulf their foe. Rarely does an enemy warlord or opposing commander escape the judgement of this Chapter of the Unforgiven. The Chapter has taken record numbers of fallen back to Lionswatch and their Interrogator-Chaplains are second only to the Dark Angels themselves at extracting confessions. History The Deviants The Chapter differs extremely from their counterparts in the Unforgiven. They act closer to the space wolves then they do their own brothers. This has been attributed to their homeworlds proximity and similarities to Fenris and the fact that they have fought alongside the space wolves on many occasions. This is especially strange as the chapter venerates their Primarch Lion El'Jonson almost as though he was a god. This would raise questions from the Inquisition if the Knights did not prove their loyalty again and again -- the sacrifices they made during multiple Black Crusades, their crusades into the Koronus Expanse. But their most notable sacrifice occurred during their stoic defence of the Artemis Sector, despite their own homeworld being invaded by the Dark Eldar, which left them at half chapter strength and lost them their elite 1st and 2nd companies in full, along with their Chapter Master. It was only under the watchful and brilliant eye of their Third Company Master-turned-High Lord Gideon Thonnir that they were able to rebuild. The Aftermath The chapter rebuilt quickly after the events during the Artemis sector crusade. Their homeworld was able to provide new marines even after a devastating war, demonstrating the strength and resilience of the people of Skygard. The chapter quickly sought out retribution for their fallen comrades and soon reports came in of massive ghost fleets of Dark Eldar pirate ships floating around the galaxy's north west and the area surrounding the Skygard System was free of their raids for decades to come. Dark Secret The chapter has gained a reputation among the Imperium regarding all who serve alongside them as their equals be this another chapter of space marines or even the imperial guard. The Knights have even been known to go out of their way to save guard regiments and orders of the sisters of battle, at great risk to themselves. This reputation has lead to their destruction of recently excommunicated chapters being regarded as necessary. After all how could a chapter that puts this much emphasis on their own equality with their comrades in arms be destroying their former brothers unless it is just? The truth is the chapter hides more than just their forefathers guilt, they hide an organisation that has controlled the events within the galaxy for millennia, the Cabal. The chapter works in tandem with Cabal agents within the inquisition to eliminate chapters and other organisations that pose a threat to the cabal's plans. this is so secret that only the chapter's command and the Sons of the Lion, a secret extra company that has peaked at 500 marines in the past, know of the chapter's true allegiance. The chapter prioritises the destruction of chaos above all other goals and knows that if mankind is to survive then chaos cannot. The Sons of the Lion The Chapter has formed an extra company known as the Sons of the Lion and their own elite Terminator-armoured brethren, the Damned Hunt, to execute operations that would have them fighting Imperial forces or enemies that have learned of their secret. The entire Company is equipped with experimental armour from the Great Crusade era, with specialised acoustic dampeners which quiets their armour making them harder to detect until they're right on top of their foe. Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding